BC
|birth_place = |occupation = Rapper, musician |years = 2013–present |height = |blood = |agency = Liveworks Company (current) Tarzan Entertainment (former) |associated = 1TEAM MIXNINE BOYS24 BOYS24 I-REX }}BC (성호) is a South Korean rapper and musician under Liveworks Company. He is a member of the boy group 1TEAM. He was also a former member of boy group I-REX and participated as a contestant in the idol reality survival shows BOYS24 and MIXNINE. Career BC first debuted in 2013 under the stage name Ra.E (라이) in the boy group I-REX under Tarzan Entertainment. The group released only one single album, "Rush To The Top", before disbanding sometime in the following year. Three years later, under his real name, BC appeared as a contestant on the idol reality survival show, BOYS24 and was a member of their pre-debut boy group of the same name. He was the leader and the member of the Red Unit. On March 10, 2017, CJ E&M and Liveworks Company announced that BC was to leave his position as part of the first promotional unit but still remain in the group following controversies about his past actions in junior high school. The first promotional unit would move forward as an eight-member group.Naver: "(공식입장 전문) '소년24' 측 "진성호, 과거논란으로 활동팀에서 하차"" (in Korean)Naver: "'소년24' 측 "인성논란 진성호 자진하차…루머엔 법정대응" (공식)" By fan vote, BC was one of the nine final members of the boy group, however MMO Entertainment, who manage the debut team, announced that BC to had left the team due to differing musical point of view.Allkpop: MMO Entertainment's Jin Sung Ho announces his leave from BOYS24 Just a few months later, BC reappeared as an upcoming contestant on another idol reality survival show, MIXNINE. He was eliminated in episode 13 with his final rank being 15th place.MIXNINE: Episode 1-13 Over a year later, BC was introduced as member of the upcoming boy group 1TEAM (then known as TEAM LWZ) on December 17, 2018.Twitter: TEAM LWZ fourth member reveal - BC He officially debuted with the group on March 27, 2019 with their debut mini album, Hello!.[https://twitter.com/1team_official/status/1106334528434429952 Twitter: 1TEAM set to release debut mini album Hello! on March 27, 2019] Filmography Competition shows * BOYS24 (Mnet, tvN, 2016) - contestant * MIXNINE (JTBC, 2017-2018) - contestant Trivia * BC studied abroad for his middle school education in Texas, United States.YouTube: TEAM LWZ - Interview with BC * His favorite musicians are Post Malone and Blackbear. * He loves to exercise, especially at night to relieve stress. Gallery TEAM LWZ BC reveal 1.png|TEAM LWZ member reveal photo (1) TEAM LWZ BC reveal 2.png|TEAM LWZ member reveal photo (2) 1TEAM Hello! BC concept photo 1.png|''Hello!'' 1TEAM Hello! BC concept photo 2.png|''Hello!'' (2) 1TEAM JUST BC concept photo.png|''Just'' (1) 1TEAM JUST BC concept photo 2.png|''Just'' (2) 1TEAM JUST BC promotional photo.png|''Just'' (3) 1TEAM JUST BC D-Day teaser.png|D-Day teaser for Just 1TEAM BC One concept photo 2.png|''One'' References Official links * Instagram * SoundCloud Category:Rappers Category:Male rappers Category:1TEAM Category:BC Category:I-REX Category:BOYS24 Category:MIXNINE